


I won't say I'm in love

by JustMijke



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMijke/pseuds/JustMijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys this is my first fib here so I hope you'll like it. The song I used is I won't say I'm in love from the movie Herculess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first fib here so I hope you'll like it. The song I used is I won't say I'm in love from the movie Herculess.

He saw Gazell standing there. _O please don’t let him see me._  He turned around. _Why would I even care, it’s just Gazell._

Gazell walked up to him, gave him a rose and then ran away. _What was that all about?_ Burn couldn’t help but to blush.

_We always fight and I always judge him, then why do I feel like this? No wait I don’t feel anything…. Nothing._ Burn (who was still blushing) walk to the garden of the Sun Garden and sat down. _It’s not gonna work, love never works. Not that I’m in love._

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

Burn sighed. _He is so important to me, but no. I don’t like him!_

 

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through you**

_I just have to hide_ _it. No one will understand me and I they’ll find out then… then… I got to stop thinking about this AND about him!_

**Girl, ya can't conceal it**

**We know how ya feel and**

**Who you're thinking of**

Burn stood up and started to walk around. _No, I not in love, not a chance! But if he looks at me I’m just…._  Burn sighs.

 

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**You swoon, you sigh**

**why deny it, uh-oh**

_No! Don’t do that! It’s way to cliché. I won’t say that I’m love._

 

**It's too cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love**

_I won’t work out anyway, I should know that love never works. I need to get a hold of myself, or should I just try it? No wait and then get rejected? NO WAY!!_

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!**

_I have to keep on denying it! I don’t care what people think, it’s not true! Even if they don’t believe me._

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

_Maybe I should just face it… No wait don’t think that! There is nothing going on._

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it bad**

_I won’t say it. But if I think about him I just have to smile and……. Does that mean something?_

**Whoa No chance, now way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**Give up, give in**

**Check the grin you're in love**

_NO! Just no! This won’t work! It will never work! I’m not in love!_

**This scene won't play,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

_My head is spinning around every time that I see him, but no…._

**You're doin flips read our lips**

**You're in love**

_NO! It’s not true, it’s just…… I have to get it of my case!_

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

_You know what? I shouldn’t be so proud maybe it’s ok….._

**Girl, don't be proud**

**It's O.K. you're in love**

Burn looked at Gazells rose and sighs. I won’t say it to him, but I think that I’m in love.

 

**At least out loud,**

**I won't say I'm in love…….**


End file.
